<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Closure by IAmTheBadWolf1990</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270619">Closure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheBadWolf1990/pseuds/IAmTheBadWolf1990'>IAmTheBadWolf1990</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s04e05 Expire Erect, F/M, Temporary Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheBadWolf1990/pseuds/IAmTheBadWolf1990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>What does she have to do? Take a bullet for you?</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Closure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a little AU for Episode 5 of Series 4, Expire Erect. I did change the circumstances a tiny little bit to accommodate the change I made, though. In this version, Leona (Marco's wife) doesn't immediately try and leave Lux, instead taking some time to think, which gives Chloe and Lucifer a chance to talk. Also, the LAPD take a little more time to blow their way into the building.</p><p>TRIGGER WARNING: This fic contains suicidal elements.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer wasn’t entirely sure what was going on at the moment, but that probably had something to do with the significant amount of blood he had lost courtesy of the bullet hole in his stomach. Their bad guy, Marco Franklin – their <em>last</em> bad guy because this was their <em>last</em> case - had come into Lux an hour ago, announced that he had planted a bomb somewhere in the building, shot Lucifer, and demanded that Chloe have his wife brought to him.</p><p>Everything after that had passed in a blur of pain and alcohol, but some things remained clear in Lucifer’s mind. Things such as Ella being high as fuck and Eve kissing her to calm her down, for example.</p><p>And there was also Chloe, his brave Detective, taking charge and making plans despite her own fears. Lucifer wished he could tell her how magnificent she was, but the sting of her betrayal prevented him from doing so. This last case was supposed to give them closure; there was no use dragging up old feelings that were still simmering away beneath the surface.</p><p>At least that’s what Lucifer told himself as he watched her urge Eve and Ella towards the stairs so that they could diffuse Marco’s bomb, utilising the distraction of Marco’s wife appearing.</p><p>But then said wife had stabbed Marco and had taken the gun and detonator for herself and now Lucifer was officially lost.</p><p>‘Everything’s going to be okay,’ said Chloe, absentmindedly stroking his arm in a way that was oddly comforting. Her eyes kept flickering between the gun in Marco’s wife’s hand and the red stain that was covering Lucifer’s shirt. ‘Just keep pressure on the wound.’</p><p>‘That’s what I <em>have</em> been doing,’ Lucifer gritted out, immediately regretting his snappy tone. ‘Apologies Detective,’ he said once he had gotten a resemblance of control over the pain. ‘I’m afraid dying has made me a bit tetchy.’</p><p>Chloe nodded but didn’t seem to be able to look him in the eyes. ‘I know. I’m sorry.’</p><p>‘No need to apologise,’ he said, ignoring the fact that talking was becoming increasingly difficult. ‘It’s not an entirely new experience.’</p><p>Chloe made a choked sound that almost sounded like a sob and looked back to Lucifer’s wound, and then up to his face. Her eyes met his and he couldn’t help but get drawn into them; even full of worry, they were still beautiful.</p><p>‘-cifer! Lucifer!’</p><p>Chloe’s voice came out from the fog that was clouding his mind and he jerked upwards as he realised that he was falling forwards. He hissed in pain as the pressure on his wound increased, and he looked down to see that Chloe’s hand was now holding his own down. He must have let go when he had almost fainted.</p><p>He refocused his gaze on Chloe, who was now looking even more worried. ‘Sorry, what was that Detective?’ he asked, his words slightly slurred.</p><p>‘I asked what happens to you when you die,’ said Chloe. ‘You have wings, so can you get back?’</p><p>Lucifer shook his head and immediately regretted the action. Wincing, he sat back up to lean against the booths they were sitting in front of. ‘My body will be here,’ he explained, ‘so I won’t be able to come back like that. If I’m lucky I will just go back to ruling Hell and being forced to resume my Kingly duties, but my guess is that I’ll get trapped in my Hell Loop like last time.’</p><p>Chloe’s eyes widened. ‘You’ll get tortured?’</p><p>Lucifer managed to give a single nod, preferring it over having to voice the affirmation out loud, even if it did hurt like hell.</p><p>Well, almost anyway.</p><p>‘I’m so sorry, Lucifer,’ Chloe whispered, eyes glassy. ‘This is all my fault.’</p><p>Lucifer waved a hand in dismissal. ‘I already told you, it isn’t your fault.’</p><p>Unfortunately, his argument was immediately followed by another coughing fit which just brought up more blood to stain his shirt with.</p><p>‘But I make you vulnerable,’ sobbed Chloe, reaching over to grab some napkins. Marco’s wife eyed her suspiciously but went back to her thoughtful pacing once she realised Chloe wasn’t making a run for it. ‘If I weren’t here, you wouldn’t be bleeding out right now.’</p><p>Lucifer wanted to argue further, but he just didn’t seem to have the energy; he so desperately wanted to close his eyes. So he did. Chloe must have noticed because her grip on his arm tightened and she shook him a little.</p><p>‘Hey! Stay awake for me.’</p><p>Lucifer made a grunt of pain to let her know that he was still conscious but couldn’t manage any better response.</p><p>It seemed that dying could be humiliating as well as painful.</p><p>‘Lucifer, listen to me,’ said Chloe, shaking him again, and the desperation in her voice made him force his eyes back open to look at her. ‘I know it’s hard, but I just have one more question, okay?’</p><p>Lucifer grunted again, letting her know he was listening.</p><p>‘What would happen if I were gone?’ she asked. ‘Say, if I got out of here and far enough away, would you heal? Or does it not matter once the wound is inflicted?’</p><p>It was difficult, but Lucifer managed to grit out an answer, however short.</p><p>‘I would heal.’</p><p>Chloe looked back to his wound and then to Marco’s wife before looking back to him, a steely resolution in her eyes. Lucifer wanted to tell her not to try anything stupid, but he felt that if he opened his mouth, he would just cough up his insides again, so he stayed silent.</p><p>‘Everything’s going to be okay,’ she told him again. ‘Just keep pressure on that wound and-’ her voice cracked but she quickly regained control of her emotions, ‘and tell Trixie that I’m sorry.’</p><p>Lucifer frowned, confused, but even if he could have voiced his question, he wouldn’t have had time to. Giving his arm one final comforting pat, Chloe got up and approached Marco’s wife. Lucifer watched the two talk for about half a minute before the urge to close his eyes again got too hard to fight and he finally surrendered.</p><p>A few seconds later, a gunshot sounded and a few people screamed.</p><p>Startled awake by the sound, Lucifer opened his eyes and looked around to see what had happened. A few of his patrons were crying, but there didn’t seem to be any mass panic or movement, so that ruled out the SWAT team arriving, or Marco’s wife opening fire.</p><p>And there was only one gunshot, Lucifer realised, suddenly able to think clearer, so of course she wasn’t opening fire; it must have been a warning shot, or she only shot one person…</p><p>Lucifer’s eyes widened as he realised that he couldn’t actually feel any pain anymore. He looked down at his stomach and felt his skin under all the blood; it was completely healed, a busted bullet sat in his lap.</p><p>Dread slowly trickled down his spine, and he looked up to where Marco’s wife was once again pacing, every now and then telling a whimpering hostage to be quiet. His eyes drifted down to the body on the floor next to her.</p><p>
  <em>Chloe.</em>
</p><p>Her blonde hair was stained red and a trail of blood was pooling underneath her head and starting to trickle across the floor. He couldn’t see the bullet wound but it was obviously a head shot; she would have died instantly.</p><p>Lucifer couldn’t move, but now for a very different reason. What had he missed while he was slipping into unconsciousness? What had Chloe done?</p><p>He thought back to those last few moments before she had confronted Marco's wife; the determination in her eyes, the apology to her daughter. Surely she wouldn’t have gotten herself shot on purpose? Just to save him?</p><p>A strange noise sounded from the south west corner of the club, and Lucifer suddenly remembered that that was where the police were planning on coming in from. And, finally, he moved, scrambling across the floor to cover Chloe’s body with his own just as the wall exploded, sending debris everywhere. Nothing really hit them, they were a bit too far away for that, but there was a lot of dust, making it impossible to see more than a foot in front of them.</p><p>Lucifer heard the SWAT team entering the building but paid them no mind, he was focused on one thing and one thing only.</p><p>
  <em>Get. Chloe. Back.</em>
</p><p>Using the low visibility the dust provided to his advantage, Lucifer unfurled his wings and lifted Chloe into his arms. A second later, they were on a beach – their beach – a cool breeze making their clothes and hair ruffle.</p><p>Lucifer laid Chloe on the sand and knelt in front of her. He brought his hands together in front of him in prayer. There was a very limited time window where a body could be repossessed (either by its original owner or a new one) so there was no time to waste.</p><p>Thankfully, the prayer did not go unanswered.</p><p>‘I’m so sorry, Lu,’ said Azrael, looking sadly down at Chloe.</p><p>‘Bring her back,’ demanded Lucifer, his voice quivering slightly but still very much firm and not to be argued with.</p><p>But Azrael was the Angel of Death for a reason, and she wasn’t afraid of him. ‘You know I can’t,’ she said, not without sympathy.</p><p>‘Yes, you can!’ he bellowed, eyes flaring red. ‘Bring her back or I swear I will storm the gates of Heaven myself and bring that war that humanity so loves to accuse me of starting.’</p><p>When Azrael didn’t answer, his shoulders slumped and the fire left his eyes. He looked back down at Chloe, her lifeless eyes staring back up at him through the blood that was still dripping from the hole in her forehead. He looked away from her face, not being able to bear the sight, but then he noticed his own blood still on her hands from where she had been putting pressure on his wound earlier, and the reminder of why she had done this was so much worse.</p><p>Had he had the energy, he would have thrown up.</p><p>‘Please, sister,’ he begged. ‘I can’t lose her.’</p><p>And despite Chloe’s recent betrayal and her inability to handle his true self, Lucifer found that he really meant it. Who was he kidding thinking this was going to be their last case? He was never going to be able to stay away.</p><p>‘I can’t do it, Lu,’ said Azrael again, and Lucifer let out a tear at his failure. ‘But you can.’</p><p>Lucifer’s head snapped up to face his little sister. ‘What do you mean?’</p><p>Azrael dug the toe of her boot into the sand and shifted awkwardly, avoiding his gaze. ‘She didn’t go to Heaven,’ she said, her voice careful.</p><p>But all the carefulness in the universe couldn’t stop the rage that bubbled up inside Lucifer at her words. His eyes flared red again and he jumped to his feet. ‘She what?’ he growled.</p><p>Azrael still looked a bit awkward but met his glare head on. ‘I guess she felt really guilty about something.’</p><p>Lucifer wanted to rant and rage at the sky for the injustice of it all, but he knew he didn’t have time for that. ‘Look after her,’ he told Azrael, not even waiting for her agreement before unfurling his wings and leaving the Earthly plane.</p><p>He was going to get his Detective back.</p><p>----</p><p>It didn’t take long for Lucifer to find Chloe’s cell, even amongst the millions of others; Hell answered to him after all, and if he wanted to find a particular soul, Hell would direct him to it. The door wasn’t locked, as was the usual for souls who felt guilt, and Lucifer stared at it for a second or two before going in. Time moved differently in Hell, so now that he was here, he could afford a few moments to brace himself for the scenario that he knew Chloe would be reliving; she was a good person, and there was only one transgression he could think of that would cause her to send herself to eternal damnation.</p><p>Sure enough, when Lucifer opened the door to the cell, he saw an exact replica of his penthouse. The lights were dimmed and there were candles lit, creating a romantic ambience. There was a lovely meal of grilled cheese on the coffee table, which was set with two plates, a vase of roses, and two wine glasses, one of which was knocked over.</p><p>And there was also a tiny empty vial.</p><p>Just beside the table was Chloe, crying over a dead body – <em>his</em> dead body. His dead double was wearing the exact suit that the real Lucifer was currently wearing, right down to the huge blood stain at the abdomen.</p><p>And there was one more figure in the room: an apparition that was slowly circling Chloe. Every few seconds the figure would flicker and become a different person from Chloe’s life. First it was another Lucifer, then Father Kinley, then Maze.</p><p>Lucifer walked into the room and it was like someone had suddenly turned the sound on.</p><p>‘You’re weak,’ he heard Hell Loop Maze snarl at Chloe. ‘And a horrible friend.’</p><p>Chloe sobbed as she stared up at Maze. ‘I-I-’</p><p>‘She’s right, you know,’ said the apparition, now in the form of Daniel. ‘I mean, just when I needed you most, you not only disappeared for a month, but you took Trixie as well.’</p><p>‘I’m sorry, Dan,’ said Chloe, but Dan just sneered before he flickered and was replaced by Trixie.</p><p>‘You always say that friends should be there for each other,’ said Trixie.</p><p>At the sight of her daughter, Chloe cried harder. ‘I know, baby,’ she said. ‘I’m so so-’</p><p>Trixie flickered away and was replaced by another Lucifer. ‘You didn’t even try to hear my side,’ he said. ‘Did you even want to? Did you care that little?’</p><p>‘I do care! I was just…’</p><p>‘Scared?’ The other Lucifer revealed his Devil face. ‘Scared of this? Scared of me? After everything I’ve done for you, don’t you think you owed me a chance?’</p><p>‘You’re right, I should’ve trusted you.’</p><p>‘And yet, you didn’t,’ said Father Kinley, who was standing where the other Lucifer had been a second ago. ‘You were so easy to manipulate. A few kind words here, a picture there, and you were ready to kill the man you loved. I thought you were supposed to be a good detective.’</p><p>And so the cycle started again, each time a little different, but always the same theme.</p><p>
  <em>‘Liar!’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘How could you?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Weak!’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘We were partners!’</em>
</p><p>Chloe’s apologies had turned into blubbering sobs and she tried to cover her ears, but the voices just got louder.</p><p>
  <em>‘You betrayed me!’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘You’re a terrible friend.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘You sent me back to Hell.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Murderer!’</em>
</p><p>Lucifer suddenly realised that he had barely moved away from the doorway, transfixed by the sight in front of him. The Hell Loop was sucking him in too, torturing him with seeing Chloe suffer.</p><p>Well, he wasn’t going to let it.</p><p>‘Enough!’ he yelled, and with a wave of his hand, the apparitions disappeared, and it was just him and Chloe left in the facsimile penthouse. Chloe looked confused for a moment, but then her gaze fell on him and the sadness and guilt returned.</p><p>‘Lucifer, please,’ she whispered, tentatively lowering her hands from her ears. ‘Please believe me. I am so sorry. I wish I could take it back. I would if I could.’</p><p>Lucifer walked over to her and knelt down to take her hands in his. They were both still covered in his blood. ‘I do believe you,’ he told her. ‘It’s kind of hard not to when you sent yourself here for me, in more ways than one. Chloe, why did you do it? Why did you let her shoot you?’</p><p>Chloe crinkled her brow, trying to remember the memory that Hell was blocking, the memory that would help ease her guilt.</p><p>‘You sacrificed yourself for me,’ continued Lucifer, giving her hands a squeeze. ‘Remember that? Why did you do it?’</p><p>‘Because… Because…’</p><p>‘Yes?’</p><p>‘Because I don’t want you to go to Hell,’ she finally sobbed. ‘You don’t belong there.’</p><p>Lucifer barely managed to hold back his own sob at hearing her say those words. ‘And neither do you, Detective,’ he told her, wiping away a few of her tears with his thumb. ‘So, let’s go home.’</p><p>----</p><p>When Lucifer got back to the beach, Chloe’s soul in his arms, it had only been a few seconds on Earth, and Azrael was still at her post, guarding Chloe’s body. She gave Lucifer a proud smile and a double thumbs up when she saw him, and then she was gone.</p><p>Lucifer knelt back down into the sand and placed Chloe’s soul into her body. He almost cried in relief when he saw the fatal bullet wound close.</p><p>Chloe drew in a deep breath and shot up with a start. ‘Whoa, easy there, Detective,’ said Lucifer, gently taking a hold of her shoulders to steady her.</p><p>‘Lucifer?’ she asked, her eyes darting from side to side, taking in her new surroundings. ‘Where are we?</p><p>Instead of answering, Lucifer cupped her face with his hands and pulled her into a desperate kiss. He didn’t care if she had betrayed him. He didn’t care that they were both covered in blood and sand. All that mattered was that she was alive. </p><p>Chloe squeaked in surprise but soon responded to the kiss, and the ache in Lucifer’s heart that had been present ever since her betrayal eased ever so slightly.</p><p>After he pulled away, Lucifer leant his forehead against Chloe’s and closed his eyes, but he didn’t release his hold on her. ‘Don’t you ever do that to me again,’ he said.</p><p>He felt Chloe’s hand stroke his cheek and it was only then that he realised that he was crying. ‘I won’t, Lucifer,’ she said softly. ‘I promise I won’t ever doubt you like that again. I know who you really are, and I’m sorry I lost sight of that.’</p><p>Lucifer opened his eyes and pulled back to shake his head at her. ‘No, not that.’ He let out a huff of humourless laughter. ‘Though please don’t do that again either. I meant don’t sacrifice yourself for me. Don't send yourself <em>to Hell</em> for me.’</p><p>A silent “oh” escaped Chloe’s lips before she gave him a small but hopeful smile. ‘I’ll try not to.’</p><p>Lucifer let out another laugh. That’s exactly the answer he himself would have given; an affirmation without a promise.</p><p>Chloe sat up properly, causing Lucifer to relinquish his hold on her, and glanced at the empty beach. ‘So, where are we? What happened at Lux?’</p><p>Shit. Lucifer, had forgotten all about Lux.</p><p>‘Uh, the LAPD came in shortly after…’ He swallowed roughly as the image of Chloe’s lifeless body came to the forefront of his mind. He forcefully pushed it away. ‘Anyway, I, uh, I flew you here after they blew their way in through the wall. We’re at the beach where we shared our first kiss.’ He suddenly felt embarrassed, which was strange. The Devil didn’t get embarrassed. He cleared his throat awkwardly. ‘It was the first place I thought of.’</p><p>Chloe had that soft look in her eyes that she got every now and then when he did something particularly nice for her, and Lucifer didn’t feel quite so embarrassed anymore. ‘Thank you for saving me,’ she whispered.</p><p>Lucifer stood up and offered his hand to her, pulling her to her feet when she took it. ‘I couldn’t leave you there. Like I said, it is not somewhere you belong. Besides, it is I who should be thanking you, for saving me first. But before we can get into a vicious cycle of gratitude, I suggest we get back to Lux. I imagine this one is going to be a tough one to explain.’</p><p>Chloe looked down at the stain on his shirt and then pulled some of her own hair over her shoulder to inspect it, pulling a face at the colour and stickiness of it.</p><p>‘Yeah, I think I’ll leave that one up to you.’</p><p>----</p><p>When Lucifer landed in the corner of Lux, it went unnoticed; the police were too busy herding the still scared hostages out of the club. Lucifer gently set Chloe on her feet. She swayed a little at first, but he steadied her so she didn’t fall.</p><p>‘That was not how I imagined flying,’ she said, face pale.</p><p>Lucifer couldn’t help but chuckle. ‘You get used to it.’</p><p>‘Chloe!’ came a shout from across the room. Lucifer looked up to see a very worried Dan running towards them. ‘Thank God you’re safe.’</p><p>Lucifer rolled his eyes. ‘Don’t thank Him. He certainly didn’t help.’</p><p>Dan glared at him, but, after glancing down at his stomach and noticing the blood, decided not to comment. ‘What happened?’ he asked instead.</p><p>‘Well, first I was shot and almost bled to death. And then Chloe was shot and <em>did</em> die, which allowed me to heal. And then you lot finally came in, giving me the distraction I needed to fly the Detective’s body away, retrieve her soul from Hell, and then fly us back again.’</p><p>Dan glared at him again, obviously not believing a word of what Lucifer had just said. ‘Whatever. You’re clearly fine.’ He turned back towards Chloe. ‘What rea- Oh my God you’re bleeding.’ He rushed behind Chloe to examine the back of her head but she deftly stepped out of his reach.</p><p>‘I’m fine, Dan,’ she assured him. ‘I just hit my head, that’s all. It looks worse than it is.’</p><p>‘Are you sure? You should get checked out. Both of you.’</p><p>‘We will, I promise, but you should really get back to helping the others. Where are Ella and Eve?’</p><p>Lucifer’s good mood evaporated instantly at the mention of Eve. If today had proved anything, it was that he didn’t want to pursue the romantic relationship she so clearly desired with him; his heart obviously still lay elsewhere.</p><p>‘They’re outside,’ said Dan, still clearly worried but smart enough not to argue with his ex-wife. ‘I think they’re waiting for you two.’</p><p>‘Right, well we had better go talk to them,’ said Chloe, sounding a lot more subdued than before. Perhaps the thought of Eve had jolted her back to reality as well? Or perhaps she was just reeling from her trip to Hell? Lucifer made a mental note to make sure she had the Spawn with her tonight, she shouldn’t be alone right now. ‘Last time I saw them, I sent them to disarm a bomb.’</p><p>Dan nodded. ‘Which they did, by the way. Quite impressive considering Ella’s state.’ He glared at Lucifer again, once again blaming him for things that weren’t his fault. Well, not <em>entirely</em> his fault anyway. He had given Ella the cocaine, yes, but that was only because she had already taken the Molly that Eve had offered her.</p><p>Chloe gave Dan an attempt at a smile and then started off towards the exit. Lucifer didn’t waste any time in running after her.</p><p>‘Detective, wait!’ he said, grabbing her arm and gently pulling her to a stop. When she looked up at him, her professional mask was back on, but Lucifer could see past it. He could see the sadness in her eyes and the way she nervously picked at her sleeves. ‘What happened on the beach, the kiss, I, uh, I…’ He trailed off, not sure how to explain the mix of different emotions he had felt over the past half hour.</p><p>‘You were caught up in the moment,’ said Chloe, misinterpreting his sudden uneasy silence. She gave him the same attempt at a smile she had given Dan. ‘I get it. I don’t expect anything to change, I still hurt you, and you have Eve now anyway… but I would really like it if we could still be partners. At work, I mean. I don’t want this to be our last case. I don’t want closure.’</p><p>‘What about being partners outside of work?’ asked Lucifer, taking a risk and hoping beyond hope that he was right. ‘Would you still want that? Even knowing who I am – <em>what</em> I am?’</p><p>Chloe’s mouth opened and closed a few times, clearly surprised by his question. When she finally found her voice, it was small but hopeful.</p><p>‘Yeah… yeah, I would, but...’</p><p>Lucifer raised an eyebrow. ‘But?’</p><p>Chloe fidgeted with her sleeve again. ‘What about Eve?’</p><p>Lucifer frowned. ‘Yes, that is a problem,’ he said. ‘How do you break up with someone who thinks you are dating when you're really not?’</p><p>Chloe had that shocked look on her face again but she quickly recovered when she realised that Lucifer’s question wasn’t rhetorical. ‘Just tell her how you feel,’ she suggested. ‘But, uh, be nice about it and perhaps wait until tomorrow?’</p><p>Lucifer nodded thoughtfully. ‘Yes, that’s probably wise. And I should probably talk to Doctor Linda first.’</p><p>‘If you feel you need to,’ said Chloe, still a little shell-shocked. ‘So, uh, does this mean that you forgive me? That you want to give us another try?’</p><p>She looked so hopeful, it warmed Lucifer's heart. ‘Maybe not straight away,’ he said gently, because honestly, she was right about him being swept up in the moment at the beach. ‘I imagine we still have much to work through, something else Doctor Linda will no doubt have to deal with, but eventually yes.’</p><p>This time Chloe’s smile was genuine. ‘Take whatever time you need.’</p><p>Lucifer returned her smile and nodded. ‘And in the meantime, we can continue being the envy of the department with our impeccable closure rate and devilish good looks.’</p><p>Chloe smiled wider. ‘I think that sounds like a great idea.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not sure if I'm happy with the ending or not, but after much deliberation, I decided 'Fuck it, it'll do.'</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>